


And Nothing More

by fits_in_frames



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Best friends</i>, he told the pretty girls at Bismarck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lilychick.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilychick.livejournal.com/)**lilychick**

_Best friends_ , he told the pretty girls at Bismarck. _Best friends_ , he told Otto, Arvid, the rest of the Kids. _Best friends_ , he told Mama. _Best friends_ , he told himself, every day at school, every night in bed. _Best friends_ , he whispered as Thomas took his hand, led him out the club's back door. _Best friends_ , he thought as boyish hands gripped at his thighs. _Best friends_ , he breathed into smoke rings, sitting in the alleyway. _Best friends_ , he muttered as Thomas danced with the girl in the blue and green dress, winking at him, _best friends, and nothing more._


End file.
